Caught In The Moment
by xxMusicNinjaaxx
Summary: AU.Cat and Tori have yet to meet the new guy in their little gang, seeing as they were out sick. The new guy doesn't know how much drama is lurking about. Rated T now but around chapter 3 it's becomes M. CatxOC Bade Tandre
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters in them. Does anybody actually read disclaimers. Then the authors will be able to say anything they like. **

**Bananas**

**A/N: New story! With the occasional OC, Benjamin. (One of the main protagonists). So enjoy because I put a lot of hard work into this. Ish.**

Caught In The Moment 1

**Beck-**

This guy, Benjamin, or just Ben, is awesome with cars. He just knows so much. We were hanging out all day. He's new so I thought I'd just show him around.. It was better without Jade shouting at Tori, or Cat's random thoughts. We walked into Sikowitz' improv class.

"Beck, you are an Australian space invader! Ben, you are a Mexican wrestler. Go!" he shouted. I exchanged looks with Ben and we shrugged.

"Crikey! It a bit hot t'day, eh mate?" I acted.

"Eh, muchacho, back away before this gets ugly!" he said in a Mexican accent.

"Dunno what you're talkin' 'bout mate. Speak English." I smirked. Next thing I know I'm hunched over his shoulder. Sikowitz told us to stop and he carried on with the lesson.

**Andre-**

Lunch came by and I was sat with Beck, Jade and Benjamin. Jade was actually nice for once. But I knew this wouldn't last. Tori and Cat were out sick. Our music teacher, Mr. Olsen, paired me up with Benjamin and Cat. I called Cat during free period to give her the details. Tori called and wanted to help…

**No One- **

Tori and Cat walked into the Black Box where Andre and Benjamin were setting up. Tori quickly straightened her hair. Cat applied lip gloss that smelt like grape and quickly rushed over to the guys

**Tori-**

I know I'm only here to help Cat, but this guy was hot. He had short curly hair, was dark skinned, he looked 5'3. I knew Cat liked him too, she makes it too obvious.

"Hi, I'm Tori and this is Cat" I greeted. He looked towards Cat and she shyly smiled.

"So this is the pretty girl I'm working with." He said describing Cat. She blushed. I felt a prick of jealousy. We started working on the song that Andre wrote.

…

**Cat-**

I liked this new guy, he's funny. Whenever we get to the dancing bit, he goofs around. Tori was flirting with him and I got jealous. It isn't like me to get jealous. So I did something even I didn't expect. I just blurted it out of jealousy.

"Do you wanna go to the fair Thursday night?" I asked him. He turne to face me fully.

"Me?" he asked. I giggled and playfully punched his arm and nodded.

"It's so pretty at night. The cotton candy will be so colorful. The rides. And then the Ferris wheel. So?" I told him. He was thinking about it for a bit. I held his arm and jumped up and down.

"Sure. 7pm, I won't be late. Oh, I should probably give you all my number." He announced. He gave us all his number. I smiled brightly. I left to go home and I started picking my outfit.

**Benjamin-**

It was my second day at Hollywood Arts and girls were following me and Beck everywhere. I hated it. I'm glad I have a date with Cat. But the again, me and Tori had a connection. I can't do this, they are best friends. We sat at a table. What's the problem? You've been zoning out in all the classes we had together." He stated.

"I have a date with Cat, right? Though I like Tori too, and they both like me, I can't let them know I like them both." I told him. He sighed at told me that I should go on dates with both of them and see what goes on. I looked up and saw Tori walking towards our table with her lunch. She sat down. Fries and a burger.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked. I shrugged and stared at her eyes. Big. Brown and beautiful. I shot my eyes down as soon as she looked at me. I got up and when to my locker. Tori called after me. I kept walking. I stopped at my purple and yellow locker, with the Atlanta Hawks basketball team logo on it, but black and yellow instead. I put the combo in, opened the door and took out a notebook. I closed the door and jumped at the sight of the person who was standing there the whole time. Tori.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I came on to strong." She apologized. I shook my head and told her that I have a lot I have to think about. She kept babbling on and I kissed her on the cheek to see if she would stop. She did. I went to the Black Box to finish the assignment. I saw a note with my name on it. It read;

_Hey, I left a guitar by the stereo by the wall over to your left, use that to help you practice for the assignment._

_Andre_

I ran to the guitar and started strumming.

**Beck-**

I was getting bored so I started texting Tori.

Beck/_Tori_

'You should probably lay low on the flirting there'

'_What are you talking about?'_

'You like Ben'

'_No I don't :O'_

'Yeah you do'

'_I'm ending this convo.'_

I sighed and put my phone away and carried on taking notes. This was going to end in tears for Tori or Cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! This has got my favorite OC in it. I think it may be better than Living The Dream but I'm still writing this one. Enjoy. I don't own this show, btw**

**Chapter 2**

Cat-

Jade was helping me with my outfit. The first one was a tad bit revealing. Jade said it would get me laid on the first date. Eww. The second one wasn't pink.

"Cat! It's just an outfit. He's coming in 20 minutes. Pick an outfit already!" Jade raised her voice. I whimpered a bit. She's never raised her voice at me. I put on the last outfit and it was perfect. Ish. I heard my mom say Benjamin was at the door. Jade smiled at me. I opened my door and walked down the stairs. He told me I looked amazing. I turned around to Jade and squealed. She smiled.

"Are we walking or driving?" I asked curiously because he had a jacket on. He grabbed my hand and we started walking.

In the 15 minute walk to the carnival, we got to know each other quite well. He liked cars, though he enjoys walking. His favorite colors were purple and yellow. He has a sister. Unfortunately, his mother died when he was four. He likes most movie genres but mostly horror. I also learned he's quite a romantic and flirty guy. He didn't tell me but he showed it.

"What do you want to do next?" He asked after we went on the twister ride I was stumbling a bit. I can see rainbows.

"The hammer game!" I held his hand. He agreed. He went first while I ate my cotton candy.

"Oh! Not quite sir, maybe your little lady friend would like to try?" The man in the black top hat said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaimed.

"Cat. Calm down. Here." He handed me the hammer with was a bit heavy. I gave it a swing. I raised it and slammed it down on the platform as hard as I could. I looked up as I heard the bell ring. _Winner! We have a winner!_ I heard the man say. I looked towards Ben.

"Amazing job, Cat!" he smiled. I took the big brown bear. We sat at a food stand, like the one at school. We got hot dogs and extremely large mushies.

"It's getting kinda late. Wanna go on the Ferris wheel now?" He asked sweetly. I sipped my mushy and nodded like a child. He grabbed my hand and I blushed. We didn't have to wait long in line, seeing as it was mature people getting on it. We got in the red on and sat next to each other.

Benjamin-

Once we were at the top we got silent.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked. I quickly turned to her.

"Yeah. You're right, it is." I responded. I thought we would kiss at the top, but I guess we didn't. I only had the big stuffed bear staring at me.

We walked up to her front door. I held her hand.

"Thank you. I had a great time tonight." She told me. I smiled and grabbed the other hand and played with them.

"If it wasn't for you asking, it would have never happened." I said truthfully. She closed her eyes. I thought this would be a great time to kiss her, especially since the bear turned around. I leaned in getting closer to those full , pink lips. Our breaths getting faster. Our lips only centimetres apart.

"Are we gonna kiss now?" She smiled and battered her eyelashes. I nodded. She giggled and we both closed our eyes. I already felt a connection with Cat. Her bubbliness. He magenta hair. She's hot. Then the door opened and her mom came out.

"Cat, time to come in. Oh, you won a bear." Her mother said. She took the bear inside.

"Mom! Just a minute!" Cat moaned.

"Alright. 2 minutes. Good night Benjamin." Mrs Valentine said.

"Good night, Mrs V." I waved to her and she closed the door. I chuckled. Cat laughed into my chest.

"Sorry about that." Cat apologized. I nodded signalling that it's fine. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night, Ben" She said softly and let go of my hand.

"See you tomorrow, Cat" She hugged me tightly. I hugged back. I saw Mrs V open the door softly. Cat pulled away and went inside.

**Friday- school.**

Jade-

I spent all morning trying to find Cat so she could tell me about her date. I asked Andre and Tori, they were no help at all. I asked Beck too, he was also no help. I walked down the halls pushing past people when I saw Ben at his neon locker.

"Ben!" I shouted after him. He closed his locker door and started running in the other direction.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I shout. He kept running. I finally caught him. All I had to do was ask him if he knew where Cat was, but I guess I could talk to him about there date.

"How was you date with Cat?" I ask. He smiled. I didn't want to smile back. Though you know when you see something sweet or happy (or stupid) going on and you have the urge to smile? I had that urge.

Me and Ben stayed in an empty classroom all period. We would get in trouble but we didn't care. We laughed a lot, until he told me about Tori.

"So, Tori and Cat like like you?" I asked dumbfounded. No offence to Benjamin but he's not my 'type'. He looked sad. I didn't want to, but I scooted closer to comfort him. He was a friend so I had to help him. Even though I hate helping people. He looked at me.

"How can I choose which one I really like?" He asked. Honestly, I didn't know what to tell him. I opened my mouth to speak, but the bell rang signalling lunch. I can't believe we spent an hour here. We got up and went to get our food. We got to our usual table with the others except Cat.

Benjamin-

I set my lunch on the table, took my bag off of my left shoulder and set it on the floor. As I was about to sit down, I heard my name being called. It sounded happy. I turned around and saw the redhead running up to me. She leaped onto me and put her tan arms and legs around me and kissed my face. Except my mouth.

"Cat! As much as I'm enjoying this, your knee is on my ribcage and it kinda hurts." I grunted. She gasped and got up. I pick myself off of the painted floor and held Cat's hand.

"Where were you all morning?" Jade asks. I look towards Cat.

"I overslept." She giggled out. Everyone was confused. I laughed and kissed her on the forehead and she squeals. I catch Tori looking at me. I smiled but she didn't smile back. I think back to what Beck texted me._ Maybe you should hang out with them, to see who you like better._

It sounded playerish in my head but I'm not exactly Cat's boyfriend.

Me and Tori were behind the others while walking to improve class. I stopped Tori in her tracks.

"What's up?" she asked. I melted into her smile. I breath slowly.

"Will you go out with me Friday night?" I ask her. She looks away from me. I knew she wanted to say yes, but she was just stunned.

"I'll think about it." She smiled. I hugged her. We walked into class.

"So that's what I mean by surprising your audience. Homework. You will create a romantic scene, where the girl will be sucked into a dilemma with the boy." My bare-foot teacher said with a coconut in his hands. The room started to fill with sound. Tori walked up to me and said she was free Wednesday night.

"Cool. It's a date." I winked at her and smirked while I walked away. Tori Vega… What a beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Tori-

It is… 19:14 and we already had an awesome story with a great dilemma. I didn't want to think this was a date. Just two friends doing homework.

"And then what if the boy kisses the girl because she's scared?" He suggested. I scoffed.

"Is that an attempt to kiss me?" I asked him and he shook his head no. He said it's what most couples do on TV. I felt embarrassed. He walked past me and went into my fridge fishing out a Peppy Cola and a Fat Cake. We finished but it took a few hours to perfect. Ben's car was out for repairing and customizing, he walked here. And now it's pouring outside. 22:49 and my mom came down to check on us.

"Well Victoria," He used my full name. "I need to go." He grabbed his bag, but stopped when my mother called his name.

"You can't go in that rain, you'll have to sleep here for the night." She suggested. Why on earth would she? Doesn't she know I have a crush on this guy? Did I just say that? I told my mom there's no room. I asked her where he would sleep…

Me and my big mouth. He had to sleep with me. I went to change into my pj's when I walked out and saw Benjamin take his shirt off. I instantly felt hot when I saw him topless. He turned, but it went unnoticed by me.

"Like what you see?" He asked. I shot my eyes up at him. "Sorry, I just normally sleep in my boxers. Is that okay?" All I did was nod. My cheeks still felt hot. We got into the double bed I had. He had he back to me. I felt the warmth flare off of him and onto me. It filled the bed. It didn't take very… long… for me… to…

I woke up with the sun shining into my closed eyes. I took a few seconds to feel my surroundings. I felt my hand moving up and down, slowly. I felt my other hand on a shoulder. I looked over to my left to see me all over Ben. I backed away as quickly as I could, but I fell to the floor. I saw the bed move and I heard a deep voice.

"Morning." He said as he emerged from the bed. I mumbled while rubbing my arm. Benjamin went to the bathroom to get his clothes. I went to pick out my outfit for today. We went down to eat breakfast. I grabbed the plate of pancakes. I looked towards Benjamin and he was just on his laptop.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked. He shook his head without looking at me. I grabbed a pancake and stood over him. He looked up I pinned him down and shoved the pancake in his mouth.

"Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day." I giggle out.

…

We were sat in my pearl white Toyota Prius. We had to stop and Ben's. I was two streets down from mine. He came out with his bag. We pulled up to the school parking lot where I saw Beck standing by a car. It wasn't his car, so I was wondering. When Benjamin got out as quickly as he could, I knew it was his car.

Beck-

I knew Ben was psyched about his new car. It was the Dodge Nitro. Jet black, neon green lights on all the edges and yellow streaks. Dark purple interior. It was what he wanted.

"How about we take it for a spin after school?" I threw the keys to him. It was a 5 seater but the back seated 4.

When lunch came round, everyone was asking about who owns the two cars. I didn't only customize Ben's. I did mine to. Range Rover with dents that look like big enough punches the Hulk could do. It had a green and purple paint job.

"Hey guys." Cat said while she kissed Ben on the cheek. I was also sucked into a kiss by Jade.

"You okay, babe?" I asked her. She nodded. I chuckled.

"Are any of you going to the dance next Friday?" Cat asked. We all exchanged looks.

"Don't you read the updates?" She asked. We all murmured no. After eating, Cat got up and took Benjamin's hand. They walked into Benjamin's car.

Cat-

I both knew we wanted to kiss each other so bad, so I went into the back seat with him. I just didn't want people to see us kissing. I was my first kiss with him, so I wanted to make it special.

"Kiss me." I told him. He looked confused but he then smiled and kissed me gently. I knew this was what I wanted so I gently kissed back, it was sweet and passionate for a while then something came over me. Lust. I started to kiss him harder and he jerked back but suddenly regained control. I broke the kiss, only for air, the I kissed him again. My nails tore right through his cardigan when the dug into his back. We heard the bell ring but we didn't dare move. I took my blouse off. We stopped for air and then we realized the time. We stopped because it was getting a bit too… intimate. We skipped the rest of the period. We just talked. And talked. And then we got ice cream. Just an average day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! This is a shout out to BashingBones24 because she has this new story called 'Experiment Sikowitz' and it's really good so far (not just because my character is in it). It focuses on how a psychology-play/film project goes wrong. Don't want to spoil too much go chack it out (after you've finished reading this)**

**Chapter 4-**

Tori-

We had the assignment due first period. We were in class already and when Sikowitz called mine and Ben's name. I was definitely scared to be honest.

Scene:-

I walked up to Benjamin.

"You know we can't be together." I said in a broken voice. He held me in his arms.

"It'll be fine, I will write to you and visit you every year." He said reassuringly. I pulled away from his hold.

"But what if you don't have enough money? What if you can't because your parents are restricting you? What if-" I stopped at the end because Benjamin had to kiss me. And so he did. He kissed me for a while. I'm not even sure if it was classified as a kiss. More of I make out. My character wasn't supposed to smile, but I gave in. I smiled brightly.

"Just remember. I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

End of scene.

While we kissed I heard Cat whimper. I sat back down, a bit guilty but it felt good.

Cat-

I was definitely shocked. Tori kissed _my_ boyfriend. Well he wasn't really my _boyfriend_, but we acted like it. As soon as class finished I got up and ran as quickly as I could for my free period. I didn't see but I knew he was following me. I started to tear up. He called my name as I ran into the Black Box. _Cat!_ I turned around and cried harder. I leaped into his arms.

"Hey, it was just a stage kiss." He lied. I could see it in his eyes.

I smiled falsely at him.

"No. No it wasn't. Tori likes you. A-and you like her. I can see that. You also like me. You gotta choose." I explained. He sighed. We walked over to the stage and lay on it. I kissed him. We decide to continue where we left off in his car. I was on top of him. I slid down to his jean zipper. I giggled. I zipped it down a bit.

"Cat…" He started. "We shouldn't do this _right _now or even right here. I think we should do it some other time, okay?" He explained. I sat up and a frown jumped onto my face.

"Poo." I squeaked. He hugged me and I was pretty tired so I slept on him all period.

I came to the end of the day, where Benjamin and I walked to his car.

Benjamin-

Now we were all in the car. I was pretty quick. We dropped Tori off first. And then Jade and Andre. And then Robbie. Beck nudged my arm. I smiled but kept my eyes on the road. Beck told me to stop and he got out of the car and said bye. Cat moved to the front. I was driving to her house. She turned fully to me.

"Will you… like teach me how to drive, one day?" She asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"How about the first lesson now?" I asked. She squealed as I stopped the car. We got out and switched places. She knew how to turn it on and put it in gear. Ish. She stumped it a few times but overall she's a good driver. I drove her home, but before she left I had to ask her something.

"Cat!" She turned around and look at me with a focused face." Do you want to go to the dance with me on Friday?" I asked hopefully. She thought about it for a while then she leaned into the car and kissed me. She smiled brightly.

"Wear something nice!" She giggled out while walking into her house. I whispered yes to my self.

Tori-

I knew Benjamin would ask Cat to the dance, so I asked Andre. Not that I like him. We just had nobody to go with. I just wish something happened that Wednesday night. I thought we would do something, but no. I felt stupid to even think about it. I held up my dress. Black and mostly red that came down to half my thighs. I loved it. And I hoped Benjamin would too.

**Short chapter sorry about that but, next chapter have something EXTRA special for you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So how was 'Experiment Sikowitz'? Review this so I can tell BashingBones24.**

**Chapter 5**

Benjamin-

Beer? Vodka? Spirits? At a high school party? Hollywood Arts is some weird shit. Me, Andre and Tori were sitting together. Cat said she went to find some people to party with. We all talked and did shots. We shared a few laughs and chugged down a lot of beer. Tori was tipsy, I on the other hand I was drunk. I get up to go to the bathroom. I puked and puked. It wasn't the nicest thing to see. I got out eventually. I went to get a normal drink to get the taste out of my mouth. I saw Cat… Making out with another guy. They were feeling each other up. I ran to Tori.

"Take me home. Don't worry about the others." I managed to say. She got into the Nitro and texted someone. She put the car in gear and sped off

She opened the door with my keys. We walked up the stares and into my bedroom. My eyes widened at my neon blue desk. She set me down and took my clothes, except my boxers, off. She was stumbling a bit, so I knew she was affected by the alcohol. I hate the sight of Cat with somebody else. I was so enraged.

"Kiss me." I breathed out. She turned to me with a stunned face. She lunged on top of my sucking my face. It got very heated, very fast. I pulled her dress up and she slid through it. I stared at her tan body. It was spectacular.

"Like what you see?" She flirted. She then winked at me and slid down and pulled my pants off. She looked up, shocked, then smiled. I like where this is going.

I woke up with the sun, shining a bit too bright. I turned over to see Tori looking at me. She was naked. I was _also_ naked. I frantically looked up and down.

"Morning." She kissed me. I pulled away. This is bad, very bad. But in a good way. I stopped panicking to enjoy this moment.

"What happened last night?" I asked. She scoffed and smiled.

"Like you don't know! You were great by the way." She laughed. My phone rang and I looked at the screen. 'Cat' I thought to myself.

"Yeah... You want to talk... Okay… All right Cat, whatever bad thing you done we can talk it out… You're on your way here? Okay bye." I ended the call. Tori had already gotten up. She told me she didn't want to wear her dress. I got up and went to my wardrobe to lend her shorts and a t-shirt.

We went down to eat breakfast. The door knocked. I opened it and saw Cat crying. She ran into my arms. She stopped sobbing when she saw Tori. She gave a concerned look

"I'll tell you after." I told her. She nodded.

"Well at the dance, I got drunk. Some guy came up to me and started to flirt with me. I kissed him. I didn't mean to! And then went to his car. We had… sex." She whispered out the last word. I comforted her. At least I can forgive her. But I'm going to fuck up that guy. She asked me why Tori were here. I explained everything. I even told her it was drunk sex. She still wouldn't forgive me. I was devastated. I just lost the best thing that happened to me.

"She'll get over it. Just give her time." Tori walked over to me when she left. I kissed her softly, hoping she would take the pain away. I just so reluctantly repeated last night's episode.

Cat-

I wanted to forgive him, but I knew he would do it again. He would do it too many times for me to count. I hate Tori! If it was some other girl, fine I'd forgive him, but it was Tori. My best friend. My enemy now. I walked to Beck's house, so I could vent my feelings. He was the only person I knew who wouldn't judge me.

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since me and Ben were still not talking to each other. I knew we both wanted to be whatever it is we were before. It's Tori's fault. Summer was coming in just a day. No plans to do anything

"Does anyone want to go camping for the first week in summer?" Beck spoke up after class. We all exchanged looks and muttered yes. We all probably had nothing to do.

"So, we should all start packing. We'll take Beck's truck for the stuff and the rest of us can go in Ben's car?" Jade suggested. We all nodded. The talk took us to the parking lot. I didn't have a ride today because Beck needs to get food and stuff. Robbie had to go to his nana's house. I wasn't even going to ask Tori. I started walking to the gate, when Ben shouted my name. I stop until he grabbed me. I yanked away.

"Need a ride, Valentine?" He asked. I scoffed… I started walking to his car. In the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.

The car ride was silent. We only started to talk when he pulled up to my house.

"We need to talk about this!" He started. I turned to him.

"No, we don't!" I shouted.

"At least I'm not being bitchy. When you're the one who slept with some random guy!" He shouted back. I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Only because you wouldn't!" I quickly retorted. He silenced.

"Is that why you did it?"" He asked quietly. No. I was drunk.

"You slept with Tori." I replied. He sighed.

"You know I didn't mean to we were drunk. We used protection." He told me. I felt a tear roll down my face. He wiped it. I smacked his hand down.

"Don't touch me!" I said with a broken voice. More tears. "See you at the camping trip. I'll be in Beck's truck that day. Don't even _try_ to talk to me." I finished as I got out of the car. I slammed the door shut, walked to my door and opened it. He pulled out of my driveway and sped off. I put my bag down and realized something… I love him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've noticed that no one's reviewing. That makes me sad. At least favorite and story alert. For me? Here's your chapter.**

**Chapter 6-**

Beck-

It was me, Jade and Cat in my car. I was the only one who knew why Cat was here. This trip was going to be awkward as your first day at high school.

_Ring! Ring! Rin-_

"Yeah?" I asked Ben. The phone was between my neck and shoulder.

""You found a place to set up?" he asked. I looked at my mirror. Yep, his car was still following mine.

"Just turn left." I hung up. It only took about an hour and half to set up the tents. There were two, 6-person tents. After that, I saw Cat take off to the lake nearby. I snuck away. I looked at her and I heard sniffling.

"You didn't want to come did you?" I asked her. She jumped as I spoke.

"Not if Tori and Ben-jerk-min were being all lovey-dovey." She replied. I pick up some rocks and sat by her. She took one and skimmed it across the water.

"But you're choosing to fight back. You aren't fighting for him. Tori's winning right now. I don't want you to get hurt. You love him." I told her. She shot her eyes up at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She retorted. I chuckled.

"Cat. You're in love with him. I won't be too late. He just asked Tori to be his girlfriend." As I told her she got up and hugged me, then she ran off.

Jade-

I saw Cat run into the girls' tent. I quickly followed. As soon as I was in the tent Cat told me to come and talked to her.

As soon as I was finished I was back to my old self again. I went ove to the lok to find Benjamin. He was by the shore, so I pulled him out to have a long serious talk.

"This is about Tori and Cat?" He asked stupidly. I slapped him across the face. Idiot.

"Yep" He replied to his own question.

"I told you to be careful!" I shouted

"Cat was being a bitch. She obviously doesn't like me anymore if she's not trying." He stated. He stated wrong. I wanted to tell him that Cat's in love with him. It's not my secret to tell though. I just walked away.

"Have fun with the slut!" I shouted back.

"Everything okay?" Tori asked. I turned around and nodded. I grabbed her hand and ran back to the lake. Everything's not okay

We are and the table we set up, eating our dinner. Cat was looking in my direction the whole time. She'd only taken a bite out of her food.

"I'm going to bed." She spoke up. She got up. I let go of Tori's hand and followed her a few minutes later. She was just putting her top aside. I stared at her upper body. I feel like such a pervert sometimes.

"Get out. I'm still not talking to you." She said with no emotion. I went over to her. I put my hands around her waist. Her body temperature getting higher and higher.

"Just say no if you want me to stop." I said gently and quietly. She whimpered in pleasure. I leaned in to kiss her.

"No." she whispered. I hugged her and left the tent, ran into the boys' tent. I changed into some sweats so I could jog around the

Forest. I left without saying a word.

I put my hand on the big oak, panting. It was worth it. I saw a pair of purple pumps and the tan legs I've seen before. I looked up to see the girl I'm crazy for. She was holding a bottle of water.

"Here. This doesn't mean I'm talking to you." She stated. I grabbed the bottle from Cat and we started running together. This was one of the worst runs I've ever had.

"Listen Cat, you know I'm dating Tori, I know you don't like it. Why aren't you trying anymore?" I broke the silence. She kept on running. I could see it in her facial expression. She cared. She didn't speak a word. I stopped and grabbed her waist, pulling her in. I kissed her. Hard. She put her arms around my neck. I pulled her in closer, if that was possible. It got to the point where we were violently breathing through our noses. We pulled away, still breathing heavy.

"Meet me at the lake tomorrow. 6am?" She asked with anger. I was confused. I nodded and she walked past me.

Cat-

How could I have been so stupid? I just made out with him. I walked into the tent and saw Jade staring at me. I shrugged and walked past her.

"So, how was running?" She asked smugly.

"Shut up." I retorted. It was the first time I ever said that to her. She smiled. I went out to talk to the girl I despised. Tori Vega. I looked everywhere but couldn't find her. I looked behind the rock by the lake and saw her. Kissing Andre. Perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

Andre-

I had to admit, kissing Tori was so good. It felt right, too. I just hope we don't get caught. Since the day I met her, I felt crazy about her. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"So, meet you tomorrow morning?" She flirted. I chuckled.

"Yes." I told her. I heard a twig snap. I turned around to see if anybody was there. I saw a lock of hair move. It could have been some fig leaves.

"What?" Tori asked curiously. I shook my head.

"I thought I saw… Never mind." I said. We kissed one more time. I don't even know why she's with Benjamin. He doesn't deserve her. I ran into the tent.

Cat-

Andre saw me. He _nearly_ saw me. Tori didn't even noticed me when she walked past. I ran back to the tent. Tori looked at me with concern.

"You can't tell him!" She shouted at me. I put my two hands up. I walked up to her with a smug look on my face. Blackmail. I never used it. Never in my life, but if she was going to hurt the one I love then so be it.

"I won't tell. Just don't hurt Benjamin. He doesn't deserve it." I spat back at her. She scoffed.

"At least I wasn't the one who slept with a random guy!" She retorted. She was really gonna play that card? Like I haven't been told enough. I slapped her. She slapped me back. I went to my bed and cried. I heard her cry too. What have I done?

_6am? _It was already 5:30. In 30 minutes, I had to meet Ben at the lake. I reminisced. That kiss. It was like, like we were on fire. Burning. Burning so hard, that we weren't a normal fire, we were like lava. Hot, molten lava. I got up and changed into a bikini and sweats.

"Cat? Are you still asleep?" I heard a deep whisper. It could only be Ben.

"I'm coming." I whispered back. The only reason I was mean to him was because he would only come back for more. Yeah, thought of that myself. I ran out and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" I said. We ran to the lake. I took off my sweats and saw him looking at me. I giggled.

"Like what you see?" I asked him, smugly. He shot up at my, then turned away. He jumped in and splashed me in the process. I shrieked happily.

"You're gonna get it, Stark!" I called out his last name. I jumped in, grabbing his head and dunking it in the lake. He emerged, gasping for air. We both laughed it off. Then we heard a familiar voice, which I still hated.

"Mind if we join you?" Tori asked with Andre standing beside her. Benjamin looked at me and I rolled my eyes. I looked at them and nodded. I faked a smile. Then jumped in and splashed us. It would have been fun. I acted like it was fun. But it truly wasn't.

Beck-

Breakfast was silent. Nobody was talking, although Robbie and Rex were bickering. It had already been 4 days and Cat still wasn't talking to Ben. Or so it seemed. I decided we'd leave on tomorrow, Friday.

After breakfast, the guys and me went to find wood for the campfire tonight. The girls were getting the marshmallows and stuff ready.

"So you and Cat back to… whatever it was you were before?" I started to make conversation with Ben. He looked at me and sighed. While gathering wood, he spoke up.

"No. I just might ask to be friends and give up on her. I still have Tori… Wow, that sounded playerish." He said quietly. He walked to wagon and placed the wood in it.

"No, no. You have to try harder." I protested.

"Beck!" He raised his voice and fully turned to me. Robbie and Andre looked at us with confusion. I got to the wagon and put the wood down.

"Just give up on it. She is _never_ going to like me again." He stated. He stated wrong. He had no idea that Cat was in love with him… No idea.

Cat-

I walked up to Tori and smiled.

"How was your date with Andre this morning?" I smugly asked. I love pissing her off. She scoffed.

"What about you? Aren't you even trying to ruin my relationship with Benjamin?" She retorted. I could see I was annoying her. She walked away. I giggled a bit.

Campfire was set up, marshmallows were roasting on an open fire. This was awesome. Robbie just finished his 'Broken Glass Song'

"Who's next?" He asked. Benjamin grabbed the guitar. He told us this song was called 'A Girl To Remember.'

_**It was the very, scary first day**_

_**All we did was play.**_

_**You dropped your crayons on the floor**_

_**Never talked to you before.**_

_**I helped you**_ _**with every little problem you had.**_

_**Next thing we know, we're playin' with the play dough.**_

_**That's when we became the best of friends**_

_**Shawty, you a girl to remember**_

_**I don't know what to do (oh no)**_

_**All I can think about is you.**_

_**Eh, eh, you.**_

_**Eh, eh, you.**_

_**Eh, you're a girl to remember…**_

We were all speechless. We never knew he could sing like that. Jade was smiling, like a real, genuine smile. This boy has magical powers to make Jade smile like that.

"I knew I shouldn't have sung it. It's not even finished." He spoke. We all started clapping.

Benjamin dragged me away from the group. Time to put on the act.

"What?" I said uninterested. He sighed, then smiled.

"I- I can't do this. I have to tell you, I think we should be friends. You obviously not interested in me. So I'm giving up." He said. My heart shattered. I wanted to tell him everything, but it would ruin the plan. I furiously walked to Beck's truck and picked up the crate of alcohol, then took it to the tent. After the first bottle of vodka, I became drunk. I picked up the second one, which was already half empty. I stumbled out of the tent to confront Benjamin.

Benjamin-

In the corner of my eye, I see Cat stumble out of the girls' tent. I fully turned to her, only to see she was drunk.

"Boy, have I got a lot of shit to say. Benjamin! You are a stupid fucking idiot, you don't even know who loves you. I only probably liked you so I could get i-into your pants." She smiled brightly. "And good luck with that slut your supposedly dating. She's probably cheating on you" She slurred out. It felt sharp and cruel. I knew she didn't mean this. Though, my heart tells me otherwise. Jade tried to pulled her into the tent, but she yanked away.

"And another thing. I _never_ want to see you ever again!" Cat shouted. I felt a tear roll down my face. Ugh, I feel like a girl. I never thought this would give me so much pain.

Beck and I decided to call this camping trip quits. I thought about those words over and over.

_I never want to see you again!_

As I was following Beck's car in the middle of the night, I was the only one in the front row. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and think back to the time Cat was driving my car. If she wants that, she'll never see me again.

**That song, yeah it's mine. I know your thinking 'What? He's a guy, he doesn't write songs!' Yeah well I do. Anyway, next chapter, I'm skipping 3 years.**** A lot more tension. :D**


	8. Chapter 8: 3 Years Later

**Chapter 8: 3 Years Later**

Hollywood. Who knew a lot of drama would happen in one place? Hollywood Arts, to be exact. Three years, some students at HA left. They are still in touch. Tori Vega, Andre Harris and Benjamin Stark formed a band, Panic Moon, as their life career. Jade West became a successful playwright. Beck Oliver became an actor and a director. Cat Valentine became a actress and did some singing on the side. They haven't met in a while. Panic Moon is in Hollywood for a week performing their album, Divine Intervention. Beck and Cat are working on new movie, If I Told You, I'd Have To Kill You. Cat doesn't know about Panic Moon coming to Hollywood. She's yet to meet part of her past.

Andre-

The plane landed in LA. I was happy to be home for the week-long concert. Me and Tori got together, by the way. Benjamin has had on and off relationships with celebrities like Emma Wood and Amy Atkins. I'm only afraid of him seeing Cat.

Beckett-

I was at Cat's house. We were best friends. She broke up with Robbie recently. She was still short, but her hair was more radiant than before. When I heard Panic Moon was here for a week, I got scared. Benjamin called me and said he'll be staying in a hotel not far from here. I wanted to take Cat with me to go see them. We walked out of her house and got into my green and purple Range Rover. I'm not gonna lie, I was scared shitless.

Caterina-

As we pulled up to the Abercrombie Hotel, I gulped. I got out of the car and headed to the front desk with Beck

"Room 258" The nice lady said. I was so nervous. I'd gotten over Tori but the last time I saw Benjamin was when we graduated. Yeah the after party, but I don't remember any of it. I knocked at their door. 43 seconds later, Andre opened the door. He picked me up and screamed my name. He hugged Beck too. I didn't say a word.

"Are the rest here?" Beck asked. Andre led us in We were greeted by Tori. I looked at the bathroom door. 'Occupied'. It's him. He's in there. I looked at the lock again. 'Vacant'. I whimpered. He walked out, drying his hair, looked at me and smiled.

"You're Caterina Valentine! Beck, what's up? It's nice to meet you, Caterina." He greeted. He forgot about me. 3 whole years and he forgot. I put on a smile and hugged him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ben." I sniffled.

"You okay?" He asked. I didn't want to let go! I never wanted to let go. I needed him.

"You forgot me. You forgot Cat." I said to myself quietly.

"You never wanted to see me again." He pulled away and walked out of the door. He left me standing there.

Benjamin-

She had the nerve to show up! I left her standing there, alone. I decided to head to the basketball court. It always gives me the time to think. I didn't think she'd be here. I forgot about her. I moved on. I dated Amy Atkins for a while then she stated it was only a 'friends with benefits' thing. Bitch. Cat's probably still as broken as she was 3 years ago. If she thinks I'm going to give into those chocolate eyes of hers and her red velvet hair, her sweet innocent smile… No. I cannot get sidetracked. Panic Moon's first concert of the week is tonight. I have to be okay by then.

Victoria-

"BFB! BFB! My best friend's brother is the one for me!" I ended the song. I waved to the screaming fans. I had a pretty good life so far. I looked towards back stage and saw Cat and remembered something. She was going to perform a cover of Grenade by Bruno Mars.

"How many of you out there love Benjamin?" I screamed into the microphone. The crowd screamed louder. The chair was brought out to the stage. I motioned Ben over to sit.

"Well he has a surprise in store for him. Guys, I'd like you to meet my friend, Cat Valentine!" I introduced. She came on the stage with a neon pink microphone.

_**Easy come, easy go.**_

_**That's just how you live, oh.**_

_**Take, take, and take it all, but you never give.**_

She was great. When the chorus came, it was sung so softly.

_**I would go through all this pain…**_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain.**_

_**Ben, I would die for you, baby…**_

_**Will you do the same?**_

She finished. I saw him stand up and whisper something in her ear and they walked off the stage. The crowd screamed. They thought they knew. They knew nothing.

Caterina-

"No? I sang my heart out on stage for you!" I cried out. He faced me.

"You can't come back 3 years later, expecting me to forgive you." He said softly. I sniffled. He's right. 3 years ago, he cheated on me. I also cheated on him. I never wanted to see him again. If it was any random girl, I would have forgiven him. But no. It was Tori Vega. Now, I want to be in his arms, while my head's on his chest. Hearing his heart beat for me.

"I have to go finish the night." He said quietly and walked away. My hand was hovering over my nose and mouth. I went into Tori's dressing room and changed into a purple top with a yellow/black letterman jacket with a white skirt. I walked out of the venue doors and got into my chrome white Range Rover and started driving home. I screwed up. I screwed up big time. I have therapy. It doesn't work. Over the years, my mental problems grew stronger. I miss the old me, who didn't have a care in the world. Now, I just have a living and healthy heart… That's dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Benjamin-

"You're here with Dan Davison on Radio Central Hollywood! Today we have Panic Moon and Charlie Kitzinger. Call in or go to our website to post questions!" Dan shouted. We were doing a radio show today. I only hope the name 'Cat Valentine' wouldn't enter my ears. Radio shows aren't my thing. I get nervous on radio. Don't know why, I just do.

"So Tori, you and Benjamin used date?" Dan asked her. She nodded and said yes.

"Benjamin! What about you and Cat Valentine at the concert yesterday?" Dan smirked. The name I didn't want to hear. I thought I stopped breathing. I snapped out of my head and smiled. I didn't want to say this at all but, I have to.

"Nothing happened… Nothing will happen." I said in monotone.

Caterina-

Cry. That's all I could do. Therapy doesn't work at all.

_Nothing happened… Nothing will happen._

_Ping!_

I looked at my Blackberry and saw someone's name.

'Jadelyn West 3

You haven't heard right?'

'Kitty-Cat V

Of course I have.'

Somebody called Oliver asked a question about me. Do you ever think about Cat, he said. I listened closely.

"Well Oliver, yes. I did back then and I still do." Benjamin said. I smiled faintly. He still thinks about me? I stroked my red velvet hair, thinking what we could be up to right now if we were still whatever it was we were before. Me sprawled across my bed with purple silk covers. Him, holding me, pulling off my skirt, touching me… I snapped out of my thoughts. Lust and Hormones. Hate those things sometimes. I lay down on my bed and gently drifted to sleep.

I feel a hand stroking my arm. The TV is on. I stir from my sleep and see Ben's face above me. I smile.

"Now you awake." He tells himself softly. I look to the TV to see what's on.

"Why are you here?" I ask. He kisses my forehead. I sit up and rest my head on his chest.

"You don't want anything between us?" I open my mouth again. He doesn't answer, not for a while anyway.

"I don't know" He says. I'm starting to think this is a dream. He lifts my head up and kisses me passionately. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He rips my cardigan off. I tear through his shirt. I open the zipper of his pants. He slides off my skirt. He takes of my top. He exposes me.

"You… You're so beautiful." He says in amazement. I giggle. He says it will hurt at first. I whimper. He was right. I fondle with my breast as he pushes it in harder and faster. The rest was a sexy blur.

…

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I put on my pink bunny slippers and ran downstairs.

"You cook?" I ask him as I see everything you could have for breakfast on the table.

"Yeah I do and you're not wearing any clothes." He smiles. I gasp and look down to see my birthday suit. I look at him and giggle.

"Does it turn you on?" I ask him in a seductive voice. He nods. I'm glad my parents aren't home. I go upstairs to change into some hot pants and a pink tank top. I run back downstairs to see he's finished.

"How long have you been waiting for that?" He asks with a mouthful of pancakes. I giggled and told him. We ate everything he made and went to the park. We walked to the swings. We started talking about what we did in the 3 years. Only a few people came up to us and took pictures.

"I don't know if I want to be with you." He said softly. For the first time I wasn't sad. I felt happy and fine. I didn't want a boyfriend. I just wanted fun.

"Friends with benefits?" I suggested. He looked at me in surprise but, eventually nodded. We went through the rules. Rule 1, no lovey-dovey affection. Rule 2, no PDA. Rule 3, no hand holding or hugging. We shook on it.

Jadelyn-

I'm coming home today. Last time I talked to Cat she was crying, so I'm coming to comfort her. It wasn't that long from Malibu to Hollywood. I past my house and pulled up to Cat's. I locked my car door and knocked on her front door… No answer. I knocked harder this time… No answer. I was about o knock a third time but she opened it while wearing pink laced panties and a letterman jacket. I stare at her, confused and then I see a tall, dark person stand behind her.

"Jade! Nice to see you, but this isn't a very good time." She says in her bubbly voice. I smiled at this and Ben ran upstairs to change. He kissed Cat on the lips for a pretty long time and left. I hugged him goodbye and stared at Cat.

"Friends with benefits." She said. I widened my eyes and we went inside.

"It's nice to see you happy Cat but are you sure you want a fuck buddy?" I said. She nodded and went to the refrigerator and picked out 2 soda cans. She tossed me one.

"I don't want a boyfriend right now. I just want some fun. And some cookies maybe." She stated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm getting sucked into Bori stories. Make sure you check out this awesome story 'I Didn't Mean To, But' and its working sequel 'I'm Yours, Okay?' by **_**freaklikepenny**_**. She's an awesome right. Right, back to the story (which is kinda MA so I'll tell you the MA bit when I get to it.)**

**Chapter 10-**

**Benjamin-**

As I lay in my bed, texting Andre about tonight's concert, I started thinking about Cat and her amazing singing. There was one time, we were doing a project for Mr. Olpen, and she was singing. Her voice, it was so strong, yet elegant. I got up and looked through my wardrobe. Black jeans, a purple V-neck and a charcoal military jacket. I got in my car and drove to tonight's venue. I saw Cat, leaning against her car. She looked beautiful in the black dress she was wearing. I got out and walked over to her. She got into the back seat of her car. I followed suit.

_**MA Scene~~**_

"I'm horny." She whispered in her cute voice. I raised my eyebrow. She looked me in the eyes. I suggested the simplest solution.

"You do it for me. You're better at it than I am." She complimented. I thought to myself. Really? I got out my phone. 22:47. 17 minutes 'till the concert. I sighed and pulled her dress up. Going commando, I see. She put her head back as I put my finger in. She whimpered in pleasure. I put my second finger in and went faster.

"Don't. Stop… Go faster. Ah!" she said uneasy. She was panting. She screamed as she reached her climax.

"I gotta get ready for the show. You coming with?" I asked. She nodded and licked my fingers.

_**End of MA Scene~~**_

Cat and I ran backstage to only see and impatient gang of friends. I looked concerned to Tori.

"You're late." She shouted. She tossed me my microphone and went onstage. Beck walked over to me.

"Fuck buddies, eh?" he asked. I looked towards Jade. I nodded. I explained everything. The radio show, the talking in her bedroom. She even suggested it. _You love her. You know you do._ Beck's words rang in my ear. I kept thinking how he was wrong. Was he wrong? I went onstage to sing with Tori.

_**Tonight, is the night. **_

_**Where we make it all right. **_

_**The DJ got us dancing away.**_

_**Lovin' you is the easiest thing I've done.**_

…

**Caterina-**

_I'm in a park. No one else is there. I must be dreaming. The wind starts picking up and I see a dark, mysterious figure in she distance. Fog starts coming and as one wave of fog goes, the figure gets closer and closer… until I realize._

"_Danny? I'm so glad you're here, this is creepy." I say to him. He pulls a gun of some sort. I back away slowly. He smiles faintly and pulls the trigger._

I quickly rise from my bed. Panting, sweating. I look next to me and giggle. My head starts hurting from my massive hangover. As I groan, Ben starts waking up. He pulls me into a hug, pressing out naked bodies together. I start to playfully hit him with my pillow. I withdrew from the hug, walking into the bathroom, pulling out some aspirin.

"Hangover?" he asks. I making a noise that states 'yes I do have a hangover'. "Maybe my pancakes will get rid of it better than aspirin." I took my phone to check any texts. Ah, one from Tori. I scan over it.

"Panic Moon have been invited to Ke$ha's birthday party. Bring a plus one." I bit my lip. Ben took the phone and read Tori's text. He got out a bow-tie from his closet.

"Would you, Miss Valentine, be my plus one?" He asked in a rich English accent. I giggle and took his hand.

"Why, I'd be delighted, Mr. Stark." I said. We waltzed around the room laughing and giggling. We both did the normal morning routine and got dressed. We rushed downstairs to only see a mature figure sitting on the couch watching TV.  
>"Dad?" Ben was astonished. He told me he hadn't seen his father for over 4 years. I stood there, petite as I am, as he hugged his father.<p>

"Dad, this is Caterina or Cat for short." I smiled as he used my full name. We ate breakfast and talked about Mr. Stark's job. He's a producer and director. He made the film Beck was in last called '27 Days And Counting' it's about a guy who meets a girl and they start being friends and then they start a relationship and then he logs there days of being together. Really sweet, actually.  
>"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Stark." I said with a smile. He smiled back.<br>"It was nice meeting you too, Caterina." He retuned. I was… Happy.

**a/n: short chapter, pretty much a filler. Except the Danny dream. He's part of the next chapter. Don't want to give away too much.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the penultimate chapter, meaning next to last. Please review!**

**Chapter 11****-**

**Caterina-**

Ke$ha's house is huge! And loud.

_Three words, that'll make you, shiver_

_Three words that'll make you quiver_

_Only those words that'll make you see._

_Only those words that'll make you see._

_Hey, hey I don't want anything to do,_

_I hate you!_

Ben's song is so… vivid. As I turn to Jade I see her rocking her head back and forth. She must like it a lot.

"Liking the party?" I look up to see the voice. Ke$ha!Right in front of me again. The song at Tori's house that time was cool. I nodded and smiled brightly and took a quick picture with her. I walk over to the bathroom. I feel someone cover my eyes and grab my arm. Is it Ben? Is it a rapist? He removes his hand and in my mind, I scream as loud as I could.

"Don't scream." He says. He takes out a knife. He starts feeling my body. Where's Jade? Or Ben? Or Beck? He tears my dress apart. His eyes growing darker.

"The more you struggle, the more painful it'll get." He whispers angrily. I cry and I cry. I feel him groping me, fingering me. I'm only used to Ben touching my body.

"I would stop touching her if I were you." I heard a familiar voice.

"What if I don't?" Danny retorted. You might die, that's what. I thought he was a nice guy. I didn't know he'd do something like this.

"See, I'm the only one who's allowed to touch her so… Beck!" He stated. I saw Beck emerge from the shadows, cracking his knuckles. Ben ran over to me and covered me with a long coat. He signalled for me to wait. I grabbed his hand softly.

"Please don't leave me here by myself." I say with tears rolling down my eyes. Jade comes to comfort me and he kissed my hand and joined Beck. I hear him shout between punches.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her. Again!" he grunts. He walks over to me and hugged me tightly. Rule 3, no hugging. I didn't care. I wanted him to hold me. Hold me and never let go.

"I'm sorry… I'm like a four year old. Can't leave me alone for a minute." I cried. He hugged me tighter. He told me it wasn't my fault. He took me to his house. He asked his dad if I could stay. He said yes. We went upstairs and I sat on his bed. He started getting changed.

"Thank you." I say. He turned to me. "For saving my ass." I got into his bed. I couldn't sleep. I felt a warm presence hold me. I smiled faintly.

"While I'm still alive, you're sexy ass will always be saved." He says, sighing. I kiss his hand and we drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A running shower was all I could hear. I yawned and looked around. I remember. I was raped. Ben opened the door.<p>

"Nice to see you're awake." He kissed me on the forehead. I smiled brightly.  
>"I'm going to go out to get something. Gimme your keys" I ordered. He tossed them to me and I ran down t his car. I got to little store. I ran in and saw what I was looking for. I picked it up and bought it. I knew I would be in the wrong but I just wanted to check. I bought it and drove back to the Stark household. I greeted David (Benjamin's dad) and went into Ben's room.<p>

"Get what you wanted?" He asked with his Beats in his ears. I got out mine and plugged them into his.

"Yep." We lay on his bed, listening to music all day.

Night fell and I was sat in between Beck and Tori. We were talking about Panic Moon.

"Why don't you just record your album here?" I ask Tori. Andre stepped in and spoke.

"We need to do a charity thing in Japan." Andre lied. I scoffed and turned back to Tori.

"I have a recording studio in my basement." I suggested. Tori exchanged looks with Ben and Andre.

"It's possible but don't get your hopes up, Little Red." Andre said. Me and Tori squealed and hugged each other. I looked towards Jade. She was cutting up some flowers, like usual. I then remembered.  
>"I gotta go to the bathroom." I said. I sighed and walked into the porcelain black room. I got out the stick and did my thing… Positive. I sat there for quite a while thinking about nothing but that word. <em>Positive, positive, positive.<em> How is that possible? How can I be… How can I be pregnant? We used protection! Unless…

_**Flashback~**_

"_Hold on. Oh shit. The condom broke and it's my last one." Ben said upset. I giggled. I took one out of my bag. I saw a tiny hole in it. Must be the packaging. He sighed, happily._  
>"<em>Ready?"<em>

_**End~**_

So it did have a hole in it. Nobody can know I'm pregnant.

"Cat! You in there?" Beck said though the door. I said I was coming. I put the stick in my pocket. I opened the door and bumped into Beck. I felt something drop out of my pocket. Stupid, short pocket. Beck picked it up and widened his eyes. He looked to and from me. To the stick, to my eyes, to the stick, to my eyes."Cat?" He asked. Not so great at hiding are you, Valentine?

**Please review on this chapter and the next. It's not very nice to read something then leave. I wouldn't go to your house take something and leave without telling you why. Haha. Bad example. But please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Finale

**It all ends here.**

"**Flight 17 to London." We heard the tannoy. We all got up and walked to the gate. We said our goodbyes. 4 years, he'll be gone.**

**Chapter 12**

**Caterina-**

"You can't tell anyone!" I whisper/yelled at Beck. He sighed.

"This is big, Cat. Ben told me he won't be in Hollywood for 4 years." He told me. That's good, and then he won't know. We went back tot the living room. I saw Benjamin get up to hug me.

"I'm gonna miss you Cat." His voice muffled in my neck. We decided to watch a movie. I was snuggled up to Ben. Jade was still cutting up flowers and Tori and Andre were snuggled up as well. Beck glared at me. He was probably thinking about how Ben, the father of his own baby, wouldn't know he had a baby. My heart was content, though. No, not really. I'm lying to the father of my child. Our child. I hate keeping secrets. One more day. And he won't see it's first words, first steps and everything. He wouldn't want anything to do with it anyway. That's why I'm keeping it a secret. Plus, I don't want to ruin his career. After, everybody left but me.

"I'm going into the shower, wanna come?" he asked smugly. I giggled to myself. Come on, Cat. You know you want to feel him inside of you one more time… I nodded my head.

**MA Scene:**

I felt the pressurized water hit my body. Ben kissed me. It was like kissing in the rain but we were nude and the water was hot. We even scrubbed each others backs. We laughed. I was now against the cold wall. Water running down our bodies. My magenta hair sprawled across my shoulders. He penetrated me. I whimpered in pleasure. I dug my nails in his back as he went faster. This was the last time, Cat. This was the last time you're gonna be with him sexually. Well, for 4 years, anyway. I thought to myself. He kissed me with… He kissed me with love. For the first time. We both started to stop.

**End of MA Scene**

"I'm gonna miss you too, Benjamin." I hugged him. I dried myself off, and dressed into my jammies. He grabbed me from behind. We started giggling and laughing. My hair flowing about. I felt myself being picked up. The playfully swung around. We jumped on the bed. If this was our last night for a long time, we wanted it to be special

* * *

><p>The airport was full of fans. It was so overcrowded, we couldn't even enjoy a cup of coffee. Well, for me it was decaf, for my bubbly personality, Jade says.<br>"So where do you go from here?" Jade asked. We all turned our heads to Ben, Tori and Andre.

"We have the European tour for 6 months. The Asian tour for another 6 months. Tour in America but LA for 6 months. Helping out for charity which would take 3 months and the rest we don't know." Tori answered. Jade looked away. I sipped my coffee.

"Flight 17 to London." We heard the tannoy. We all got up and went to the gate. We said our goodbyes to the members of Panic Moon. 4 years, and then he'll be gone. I started crying softly.  
>"Hey, don't start crying again… I'll call you. You can count on that." He kissed my forehead lightly. I tiptoed and kissed him passionately. We put our heads together.<p>

"I'll miss you, Cat Valentine." He said softly. I smiled.

"I'll miss you too, Benjamin Stark." I whispered. I'll miss him dearly.

…

We were walking around in the park. Just me, Jade and Beck. I felt my pocket and I found a piece of paper. I opened it up and read the message.

_Hey Caterina Valentine. I never got a chance to tell you this. I didn't want to ruin anything, but now seems like a very good time. I just wanted to say…_

_I'm In Love With You, Cat. (That looks better in capitals). Always have always will. Remember that._

_Your Lover,_

_Benjamin Stark._

I felt a tear.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Beck asked. I gave him the paper and I saw Jade hover over. They both smiled. Like I said _my_ boy has magical powers.

**It's finished! Didn't really know how to end it. This was going to be the alternative ending.**

_**Your Lover**_

_**Benjamin Stark.**_

**I looked up and saw a plane high in the air. I love you too, Ben. I love you too.**

**So yeah. Review please. Tell me if I should do a sequel. I fell like I should but I want your approval.**


End file.
